Ricky
Ricky is a 16 year-old boy whom Timmy wished up for Vicky. Character Ricky was wished for by Timmy, who thought that hooking Vicky up with a boyfriend would distract her enough to leave him alone. Unfortunately for Timmy, Ricky and Vicky found a common love together in tormenting Timmy. Ricky was even worse of a person than Vicky, and would lie, manipulate, and steal money from her. Eventually, Ricky was tricked into marrying Mr. Crocker's mother. Description Ricky has short red hair, and looks very similar to another character called Vic. Although Ricky bears a common resemblance to other members of Vicky's family, they are in no way related. He wears a ragged looking shirt and jeans that are colored dark blue, and a cyan shirt beneath it. He also has a goatee, and ear piercings. Background In the episode, "The Odd Couple", Timmy wished for a boyfriend for Vicky so that she would stop torturing him, believing that love would soothe her. At first, it seemed to work, as Vicky and Ricky began to pick on others. But then, his parents promised double payment for babysitting, they began torturing him more than ever. Timmy found out that Ricky only loves Vicky because of her money. Unfortunately, he could not simply wish Ricky away, as Vicky is still in love with him; as stated in Da Rules, magic cannot undo true love, so Timmy went to a dating website to break them apart. The website was full of very rich girls and there was one who turned out to be Dolores-Day Crocker, the mother of Denzel Crocker, using a fake picture. Timmy called Ricky and Ricky, not realizing the picture was fake, excitedly pressed enter on the keyboard, digitally marrying himself. He then discovered that Dolores was old and had donated all her money to blood transfusions and prune juice. He was last seen being driven away with Dolores and his new stepson Mr. Crocker, screaming in terror. Vicky cried when he left, but then quickly directed her anger at Timmy. Ricky has not been seen nor mentioned in all later appearances of the Crocker family. Trivia *When Ricky leaves her, Vicky screams "Ricky! Don't lose my Number! You don't want to call nobody else! Send it off in a letter to yourself!" - Rikki Don't Lose That Number is a famous song by Steely Dan. *Although he has not been seen since his lone episode appearance, "The Odd Couple", he was referenced by name again in the episode, "The Masked Magician" when Vicky was naming characters who are her enemies. *Someone who looks like Ricky appears in Hear Hear after Timmy said "That was an icky thing to do to mother!" but Cosmo and Wanda's bad hearing heard "you wish Vicky had a twin brother?", but looks more buff, and he has a different jacket and shirt color, and except instead of Ricky having scraggly spiked hair, the Ricky look-alike has hair like Vicky's, but the pants and boots stay the same, but are darker now, and there's no silver in the shoes. The only word the Ricky lookalike says is "Hi, Twerp!" }} de:Ricky Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Crocker family Category:One-time characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Vicky Clones Category:Husbands Category:Season 4 Category:Kids